Kucy Dabbles!
by xInfinityTimesInfinityx
Summary: A series of one shots all about Kucy. I take in requests, please messege me anything that you want and I will write it! (This story originally was Kucy in ABC but I was having trouble writing in alphabetical order, that I gave up. So instead I made a dabbles story.)
1. Alluring

**Lucy's POV**

Camille and I walked out of the elevator and were hiding behind a tree plant. We peeked to view the poolside. I was searching for Kendall and spotted him with the guys playing aboard game at a table.

"Okay! You walk out there and be alluring so Kendall would definitely asks you out!" Camille recalls the plan.

"I know but. Do I have to wear this?" I questioned.

_**A 30 minutes earlier….**_

"_Camille, I need help! I think Kendall tried to ask me out again today!" I say. _

"_Well did he?" she questions. _

"_No! Carlos and James tackled him at the lobby today because of taking their sandwich or something? I want to give him another chance!" _

"_Hmm… it's like that scene from that one movie!" Camille remembers. _

"_What movie?" I ask. _

"_Like I know! Well it shows the girl wanting the guy to ask her out. But she was wearing high heels short shorts and a flowy top, and the guy immediately asked her out!" Camille cited the scene. _

"_Isn't that a little to showy?" I objected. _

"_No, listen Lucy it's the perfect plan to get Kendall to ask you out! It's genius! I'll get the clothes from my closet and we'll walk down to the pool!" Camille giggles and goes to her closet. 'This is going to be bad.' I thought in my head. _

_**Now….**_

"I know but, do I have to wear this?" I questioned. I was wearing a red v neck top and navy colored short shorts and white high heels.

"Yes! He will ask you out without giving it a second thought just like the movie now go!" Camille pushes me. I jolt forward and walked back to Camille.

"Exactly Camille. Mo-vie. MO-VIE! All Movies are fiction!" I scold her she just rolls her eyes.

"No! The Blind Side wasn't fiction! Now go!" she grabs my wrist and pulls me to the Pool and pushes me and she scurries back behind the plant. I exhaled and tried to walk. I tried to balance myself with the heels. I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I walk towards the guys at the table.

"Hey guys!" I smile flirtatiously. All four of their jaws drop. I can see James's cards fall out of his hands. I look to Kendall and wink at him.

"Hey Kendall." I greet him.

"H-Hi Lucy! Y-You look h-h-h-awt-t." He stutters.

"Thanks! You got that flame on you too!" I tease him. I see him bump fists with Carlos next to him.

"Ohh. It's cold out here! Can someone take me back to my apartment?" I asked then all four of the guys pushed their chairs back.

"I volunteer as tribute!" they say in unison. In my head I was laughing so hard. I turn to Kendall.

"Kendall, will you be a gentlemen and take me to my apartment?" I ask and gives puppy dog eyes. He nods immediately.

"Aww! Why does Kendall get all the hot girls around here?" James complains and leaves.

"There goes my second chance to be with Lucy!" Carlos cries out and bangs his head on the table. Kendall walks up to me and offers his hand. I put my hand in his and we walk to the elevator. When the elevator closes he looks to me.

"Cut the cheese. The Lucy I know wouldn't do this." Kendall interrogates me.

"Alright! Camille told me to wear this so you could get a second chance to ask me out. So you were saying about a **date**?" I questioned he was confused then he realized.

"Oh well, there's this umm..movie tomorrow night. Well do you want to maybe uhh…." he looks at me and I wait for what he was about to say. "Do you want to maybe share some… popcorn!" he asks with a funny grin on his face. I held a straight face then I busted out laughing.

"Share popcorn? Sure Kendall. But I can understand what you mean." I laugh and I lean towards him and kiss him. I hear the ding of the elevator and pull away on my way out of the elevator I press the lobby button.

"Bye, Peeta." I wink at him.

"Peeta?" he questions and the elevator door closes on him. I walk back to my apartment with a smile on my face.


	2. Banana Suit

**Kendall's POV**

Carlos, Logan and I were sitting in the lobby. I was looking through Hockey's Weekly when I went Carlos nudge me with his arm.

"Kendall look it's Lucy!" Carlos informs me and points to the elevator. I look up from my magazine and see Lucy walk out of the elevator with her guitar case in her hand. She sees me and smiles and goes out to the pool.

"Did you see that!" Carlos asked.

"See what?" I questioned.

"She smiled! At you! Could this be a sign that Lucy likes you!" Carlos says.

"Yeah, I saw that too! Maybe she does like you. I mean ever since she got here you guys have been pretty **close**." Logan added.

"Guys, come on! Let's be real here! If Lucy liked me James would **kill **me. Besides, she still has that messy break up before she got here. She's focusing on her career first." I paused." It would be awesome if she liked me."

"I highly doubt that!" Carlos objected.

"Why don't we make a bet! If you can make Lucy **confess** that she likes you by the end of the day Carlos and I will wear a banana suit for the rest of the week!" Logan offered I looked back up from my magazine thinking hard about the deal. Carlos slaps Logan in the arm.

"Ow!" Logan cried out.

"I didn't agree to your bet!" Carlos protested.

"And, if I don't?" I asked curiously.

"You, Kendall my good friend will wear the banana suit for the rest of the week!" Logan grins. 'If I can make Lucy confess? Alright then.' I thought in my head. "Shake on?" Logan asked.

"You got yourself a bet!" I smiled and set the magazine on the coffee table in front of us and got up and started walking towards the pool.

"Hey where you going?" Carlos hollered to me.

"Going to get me some Lucy cakes!" I smiled flirtatiously and walked over to Lucy who was sitting on a lounge chair tuning her guitar. 'Time to use some Kendallicious charm' I walked over and sat on the same chair she was and put my arm around her.

"I can tell that you want me, Lucy." I whispered to her ear.

"Ohhhh. You're so right. I want you...to leave." She rejected and grabbed her guitar and was about to leave. I felt hurt. I coughed and loosen my tension.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" I recalled.

"What?" She stopped.

"Me. You know the love of your life." I winked at her and raised my eyebrows. She kept a straight face then busted out laughing.

"Nice Kendall! I'll see you later!" She waves and left the pool.

"Darn it!" I cursed out loud then Carlos and Logan walk over to me.

"That seemed to escalate quickly to a fail." Carlos pointed out. I gave him a glare.

"Did you use pick-up lines?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah. But she rejected me. But I'm not giving up just yet! You guys better start buying those banana suits now!" I stood up and patted both their shoulders and rushed to the park. I walked around the park to find a flower stand. I saw one and bought a bouquet of red roses and a single rose just in case. I ran back to the Palm Woods. I took the elevator up to Lucy's apartment and knocked on her door.

Lucy opens and I held out the flowers and she took them.

"Aww Kendall thanks!" she smiles and was about to close the door. I slammed my hand on the wooden door to prevent it from closing.

"Do you want to do the perfect crime?" I asked her.

"Are we going to steal all the Arizona Tea from the gas station across the street!" she guessed.

"No." I mentally face palmed myself. "You steal my heart and I steal yours. How's that for a perfect crime!"

"Awww Kendallboo! That was so sweet!" She smiled and gave me a hug. 'Yes! It's working!' I cheered in my head.

"Thanks for the flowers!" she thanks and closes the door.

"What the?" I questioned and knocked on her door again. Lucy opens the door again giving the 'What!' look. 'Time to go back to the classics.' I thought. I knelt down on one knee. Lucy took a step back and gripped her doorknob tightly.

"Lucy…." I began.

"Oh my god." Lucy says.

"Lucy, will you tie my shoes for me?" I joked.

"You freaking jerk! Your shoes aren't even untied too!" Lucy scolds me and kicks my shin.

"Ow!" I scream out loud.

"I thought you were going to propose." I raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"What if I did? Would you say yes?" I asked.

"Maybe… But we haven't dated yet so…." Lucy mumbles.

"Lucy I love you with all my heart." he three words and hold out the single rose. Her eyes indulge and I can see her blush a light pink and she smiles.

"I love you too!" She answers and jumps into my arms. I got a warm hug from her. I could feel her heart beating against my chest. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I have to go. I gotta go catch dinner. Bye!" I waved to her and she waves back with a smile. When I got to out apartment. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch with Katie playing Street Fighter 5.

"Good news! I got Lucy to confess! Now go and pick out your banana suit boys!" I announced.

"Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have been involved in this bet!" Carlos threw the pillow next to him on the floor.

_**The Next Day….**_

Logan and Carlos walk out of their bedroom wearing their own banana suits. Katie and I couldn't hold our laughter inside of us.

"Oh my god! I'm posting this on Twitter!" I say and snapped a picture with my phone.

"You guys look a**peeling**!" Katie jokes and laughs even harder.

"Good one!" I commented and Logan and Carlos just stood there with a poker face on.

"I hate you." Logan says to me, and I salute him.

**(A/N Hope you guys liked this letter in the series! Feedback is appreciated! Thank You! (: -Viv)**


	3. Be My Date?

**Lucy's POV **

I was sitting in my history class Ms. Crawford lecturing us about Roman Architecture.  
I was sitting on my desk with my head down. In front of me was our history book to block me from Ms. c seeing me slacking. I wasn't fond with that class. Considering our teacher is quite how should I say this... bossy? Stupid? Judge-mental? Uptight? Lonely? Yeah, I said lonely. I always thought she was uptight because she was single and lonely. People around me were talking about homecoming. Everyone was concerned on what dress to wear, who to bring to the dance. I just scoffed, to me dances were stupid. I mean wasting your precious time in dancing? When you could do other cool things! Anyways, I just think its useless to just going there dressing nice and wasting a lot of money for just get together with music? You can do that for a cheaper price! Go to a party and dance the night away. At least a part doesn't have a limit. I felt someone tale my shoulder and they pointed to the front of the class. I lifted my head up to see Ms. Crawford and everyone in the class looking at me.

"See me after class Ms. Stone." Ms. Crawford says and returns to lecturing us. I rolled my eyes and pretended to listen. When class ended I walked up to Ms. Crawford's desk. "You wanted to see me." I reminded.  
"Yes, considering your grades are below average we won't let you go to homecoming." "We? I'm passing French. Actually, I'm excelling in French." I corrected myself.  
"That may be so but your other classes you have 25.3% in my class. Do you know what that means?"  
"Yeh, it stands for an F. I know my alphabet woman." I rolled my eyes and leaves back on a student desk. I wasn't even planning on going to homecoming anyways." I lifted myself off the desk and walked out. I had two minutes before until the bell rang for the next class. I didn't care and went over to my locker. I put my notebook in there and grabbed my essay for English. When I closed my locker and I saw Kendall suddenly appear beside me, I jolted back.  
"God, your freaking scared me!" I scolded him and slapped his arm.  
"That's a good thing right?" he joked.  
"No. Anyways, make it quick I got to go get myself a Pepsi before English." I informed him. He nodded and exhaled.  
"Well, since homecoming is right around the corner. I was wondering if you could maybe-" he starts.  
"No." I rejected and walked away.  
"But, you didn't even hear what I was going to say!" he objected.  
"True, but I also know what you were going to say. 'Go to the dance with me'" I mimicked in a guy voice.  
"Oh my god! Do you read minds or something!" he gasped sarcastically. "But, I was think it would be a daaunte kinda of thing..." he mumbles.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing but can you go with me?" he asks again.  
"My answer is still no, sorry big boy." I pat his back and walked away to the vending machine.

_**The night of homecoming... **_

I was sitting in my apartment eating crackerjacks watching 'the Goonies' one of my all time favorite movies. Then I hear knocking on my door. I got up and walked over and opened the door. I saw Kendall.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to invite you on a night of fun!" he smiles and grabs me hand and closes the door behind me. He took a bandana and wrapped it around my eyes.  
"A night of fun? This sounds like a kidnapping." I warned. "If you do something I will punch you in a place that will not be pretty."

"Warning received..." his voice shakes. Kendall guided me to the place he wanted me to go.  
"Alright we're here!" Kendall's voice announces and he removes my bandana. My eyes adjust to see we were at the park. The park was decked out with Christmas lights wrapped around the trees and in between the trees was a table and two chairs.

"We're on a date?" I guessed.  
"Correct!" he smiles.  
"This is your way of showing me a fun night? Kidnapping me first?" I teased.  
"Pfft... Of course! That's how people do it these days..." Kendall answers. I went over and sat on the walked slowly towards the table.  
"Are you going to sit or not?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but first! Let's get a little creative." he creeps and grin and rose his hand up in the air and threw something at me it landed in my hair. I touched it to see it was blue colored paint.  
"Oh no you didn't!" I blurt out.  
"Girrrl, Oh yes I did!" he snaps his hands and laughs. I notice there was paint under  
the table I grab a can and threw green colored paint at Kendall. It landed on his face. I laughed loudly. Kendall threw the can towards me and the paints splatters everywhere around us on th grass and trees. I continued to throw paint at him. He ran towards me with another can of paint when he slipped on the paint and fell on top of me. We both landed on the floor. With him pinning me down.  
"Well this is awkward position to be in..." Kendall whispers. I dip my finger in the paint and painted a mustache on Kendall's face. I smiled like I just saw the biggest cotton candy in the world.  
"Bonjer!" he grins and I laughed.  
"It's bonjour!" I say and he got off of me. He helped me up.  
"Are you ticklish?" Kendall asks.  
"Yeah, why-" I start and he tickled my sides and I busted out laughed hysterically. "Stop! Stop! Hahaahaa!" at that moment I was at that stage of laughing where I was crying! "Stop! I think I'm going to die!"  
"Kendall wouldn't like that!" he frowned and stopped and h picked me up and twirled me around.  
"We're not in a romantic movie, you know?" I added. He stopped and out me down. "Ri-right..." he grins.  
"We need to rinse off! The paint it starting to stick into my hair and skin."  
"We could go to your place to rinse off?" Kendall asks.  
"Why my place?" I questioned.

"Well my mom is having a movie night with her date. So, it would be awkward you know." Kendall explained. I nodded and we both walked back up to my apartment. Right when we got to the apartment I realized I forgot my keys in the apartment. I face palmed myself.  
"What's wrong?" Kendall asked with a worried look.  
"It's just I forgot my keys in the apartment when you kidnapped me." I reasoned. "We'll have to go to your place."  
"No, what if we walk in and they are in the middle of a kissing session. I would NOT  
like to see that." Kendall objected."Why not go to the pool? Since, everyone is at homecoming." I nodded and we went back down to the pool. Kendall was right there wasn't any people.  
"Should we take off our clothes or something..." Kendall mentioned. I gave him a look."Clothes on! I am cool with that." I took off my shoes and jumped in. I submerged from the water to see Kendall not in yet.  
"You coming in or not?" I asked.  
"I would...but there the color brown is surrounding you..." Kendall says. I look around me to see brown colored water.  
"It's the paint you moron. If too many colors are fused they just make brown. Now get in!" I swam towards him and pulled his leg. "Come on!"  
"Alright! I'll jump in!" Kendall accepts and jumped in. He submerges from the water over to me.  
"What do we do about the pool? With it being brown?" Kendall questions.  
"We can just say someone took a dump or something." I answer.  
"Good plan!" he comments. I swam over to the steps of the pool and sat down, and tilted my head so it touched the water and picked out the paint. After we were finally rinse off. Both of us got out of the pool and took a towel and went up through the stairs and we reached my apartment.  
"I should probably go. I think my mom's date already left." Kendall mentions.  
"Alright, thanks for...kidnaping me and showing me a good time." I smiled and hug and tightly and let go.  
"How about some sugar on the lips a bit?" he jokes.  
"Awww... No. Maybe cheek." I answer and I took a step back and closed the door. When I went to bed I couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Babysitting

It was a Friday night, I was on my way to Kendall's apartment to hang out. I knock on the door and a little boy opened the door. He had brown hair and brown eyes about 2 feet.

"Hi little guy what are yo-" I start.

"Why is there a girl grim reaper here?" the little boy questions. I froze up and felt anger coming in me. Then the door was opened wide and I saw Kendall. The little boy hid behind Kendall's leg.

"Hey Lucy!" he greets me with a smile.

"Sorry about Max. His my little cousin."

"It's fine. Kids sometimes don't know what there talking about." I joked and I came in and closed the dor behind me. I can see Max staring at me. I shot the little rascal a death glare and he ran towards the bean bag and hid under it. I smiled in victory. Kendall went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I walked over to the couch and sat on it.

"Are you babysitting him?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mom and her sister are at dinner right now. I got stuck with little angel over there!" he pointed to Max.

"I don't think his an angel at all." I mumble.

"Do you want Coke or Sprite?" Kendall asks.

"I'll take a Coke." I answered and Kendall closed the fridges and handed me the coke and took a seat next to me.

"So what do you want to do?" I questioned.

"Well want o watch a movie on Netflix?" Kendall suggested and I nodded. We flipped through the menu and we decided to watch Ice Age to keep it appropriate for Max. We were at the scene where The gang were at sea lost. I was laid back on the couch and I felt something around me. I glanced to see Kendall putting his arm around me. Is he making a move on me? Wait, he likes me? I didn't know what to do. Should I say move to a different seat? Or tell him to get me a drink? I turn to look at Kendall and he looks at me also. His green eyes meet mine and I felt like I was in a trance. Kendall leaned closer to me and our lips almost an few inches away when Max started singing randomly.

"Kendall and Lucy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage!" Kendall stood up and covered Max's mouth to shut him up.

"Shh, don't tell her my plan!" Kendall whispers loudly. I giggle a little and smiled. "Ow! You bit me!" Kendall cries out."I had to!" Max explains.

"Plus, you were going to get cootes! I don't want to be infected!"

"Max, you'll have to do that soon once you find that special girl." Kendall messes up Max's hair and looks at me smiling.I started to feel heat coming to me cheeks and my heart pounding. I guess it's just call love.

* * *

**(A/N This was a short little story I did while I couldn't sleep. I hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated! (: I'm going to start to take suggestions from you guys onthe letters! So yeah! Leave suggestions! The suggestions can be in any letter! I would givgo you credit on the idea! Okay I've said enough Bye! :) -Viv)**


	5. Call Me

**Kendall's POV**

"Thanks for the bracelet! I promise I'll wear it!" I say to the girl and smiled. We were currently at a mall signing in Georgia. Logan was sitting beside me signing the girls CD of our music. I scan the line before us. Then a particular girl caught my eye. She had black hair with red streaks in her hair. She looked serious and calm, somehow. She was wearing dark clothing. She caught my eye for some reason. I tapped Logan's shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." I whisper to him and he moves his ear closer to me. "See that girl with red streaks…." Logan looks over the line and sees the girl.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well she seems interesting. Like that special interesting." I answered.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"She's not like other girls. Usually girl would be jumping up and down. But she's all calm and serious." I described.

"You like her?"

"Minor crush. You should tell her I have a crush on her!" I suggest.

"Why me! You do it yourself!" Logan objects.

"Come on please! Be a wingman for me! All you have to say is 'Hi, I think Kendall has a crush on you!' then wink." I mimicked.

"Fine, but you're buying me a slushy when we get back to the hotel." Logan accepts and I nodded in agreement.

**Lucy's POV**

I was just a few fans away from the Big Time Rush table. I can finally get over this with and give the CD to Marcy. Marcy is my neighbor; she is paying me 150 dollars for making me fall in line to get her CD signed and a picture? She couldn't stand in line herself because she broke her ankle at soccer practice 2 weeks ago. I liked Big Time Rush's music, it was cute. Like that easy going fun sort of songs. But I'm not a _fan_. I hear my phone ringing and I look to see it was Marcy.

_Can you take a picture with Kendall! Thanks! x MarcKnight x_

_Why? _oOGuitarGoddessOo

_Because his hottest in the band! He has the dimples! x MarcKnight x_

_Okay but why I have to be in a picture with him? oOGuitarGoddessOo_

_So I can paint over your face and replace it with me! x MarcKnight x_

_Whatever. oOGuitarGoddessOo_

I groaned then the security guards gestures to me to come forward. The first at the table was Kendall. I handed him the CD.

"Hi beautiful!" he greets me with a sweet smile. When he smiled he showed him dimples and signed my CD.

"Hi, um…. Can I take a picture with you?" I asked.

"Sure! But, can we do it after the signing? Cause I can't do that right now with all the fans." He answers.

"Sure thing." I say and moved on to the guy next to him.

"Hi, I think Kendall li-" he begins and Kendall punches his arm. "Ow! What the heck!" he cries out.

"Shut it, Logan!" Kendall scolds him. Logan rolls his eyes and signed the CD and moves it to the next. After I was done I waited outside the gates. When the signing was over Kendall and Logan approached me.

"So that picture?" Kendall suggests. I handed Kendall my phone and he handed it to Logan.

"Yeah…." I agreed and we stood next to each other smiling.

"Alright, smile!" Logan announces and the camera snaps.

"Thanks a lot!" I thank.

"Wait, I think we should do another one! It wasn't that good!" he says and picks me up off my feet bride style.

"What are you doing?" I squealed.

"Just what a fan wants!" he smiles." You have a little something on your face." he alerts.

"Really wh-" I was interrupted and he kissed my lips. I hear the phone snap, and we pulled apart.

"There I got it on both of your phones." Logan says.

"Umm…I think you can put me down now." I mentioned.

"Nah, I think I'll hold onto you a little longer." He looks at me with his green eyes. I just blush madly. I shook my head and used my fingers to push his pressure points on his neck. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Oowwww!" he cried out. He lets go of me and I grab my phone out of Logan's hands and started my way to my car. When I got to my car I opened the CD and saw that Kendall wrote a message inside. _**I think I might like you! Call me, or I'll have to find you myself! ;)**_ I blushed then I hear my phone ring, it was Marcy.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted.

"Can you deliver the CD at my house and I'll give you your money!" she says and I look at the message Kendall gave me.

"I think I'll have to pass on the deal. Bye!" I replied and hung up on her. I put my phone back in my pocket and smiled at the message sweetly.

**(A/N Hoped you liked this letter! I think this might be my favorite! Please give me words that I can make into a one-shot! I'll give you credit! By the way, has anyone seen the First Time? With Britt Robertson and Dylan O'Brian? That movie was amazingly hilarious! Anyways hope you liked this letter! Bye! (: -Viv)**


	6. Distance Is How Far Love Can Travel

**Lucy's POV**

I was finally done packing my things that morning. All of my things were already done at the lobby. I turned around and gave on last look of my apartment at the Palm Woods. Small and empty. My mom just called me a week ago. She wants me back at Georgia because my dad is at New York working at a musical academy so, she alone and she needs me with her. So, I'm giving up my career to accompany me my mom. I hear knocking at my door. I walked over and opened it to see Kendall. Kendall is my boyfriend. We've been dating for 4 months now. He was holding a single red rose in hand. He smiled and offered it to me.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" I smiled and sniffed the fresh aroma.

"All your stuff is at the lobby. You ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to leave everything. Especially you." I sighed and looked at the floor frowning. I feel Kendall's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer to him.

"Everything's going to be all right. I mean you gotta do what you gotta do." Kendall whispers, and I lift my head off his chest and he looks at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"You sure?"

"I promise." He gives me a heartwarming smile and kisses my forehead gently. He lets me go and I grabbed my bag and guitar case and closed my door for the final time. We hopped on the elevator with Kendall's hand in mine. "So, when is your flight?"

"In about 1 hour. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"It's just I only have an hour left to be with you." Kendall says and I grip his hand tigher every word he said. We hear the elevator ring and we walk out. I see everyone at the door of the Palm Woods. Camille, Logan, James, Carlos, and Katie. I say goodbye to everyone and I get into Kendall's car and we drive to the airport. Kendall held my hand and he raised it to his mouth and kissed the top of my hand sweetly, and smiled. I hid my sadness and just cherished the last few moments with him. Once we got to the airport I checked in at the carrier. I had my luggage on my shoulder and Kendall walked with me to the checkpoint. We reached the checkpoint and Kendall took both of my hands and kissed them.

"I can't believe this…" he pauses I look at him and there is tear falling onto his cheeks. "this is it. You're leaving."

"Stop crying. I'm not good at these emotional things. Rockers don't cry." I joked and looked to the ground.

"Listen. I have something for you." Kendall informs and reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an envelope. "There's a little note inside. Don't read it until you get on the plane, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed. Then the announcer at the airport rang.

"Flight to Georgia is now boarding." The announcer said. I purse my lips and wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck and kissed him. I let go and walked to the checkpoint looking back and seeing him wave back sweetly. I smiled and continued walking. I got onto the plane and reached into my bag. I found the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Lucy, _

_ I know that you're probably reading this on your plane. I just wanted to say that I love you so much. You're the girl that healed my heart and made me believe in love once again. Another month. Another year. Another smile. Another tear. Another winter and another summer too. But there can never be another you. I know it's corny but, that is how I feel about you. One day, we will meet again, I promise._

_P.S. I got you a little something, something for you._

_ Love,_

_ Kendall_

I opened the envelope once more and saw a necklace. I reached in and grabbed it. The necklace had a steel metal guitar pick with a red guitar engraved onto it. I big smile appeared across my face and I wore it. I put the note back into the envelope and put into my bag. I leaned my head against the airplane wall looking outside. We were up in the sky and I had a perfect view of Los Angeles. I felt my necklace against my skin.

"Goodbye Kendall." I whisper to myself and felt tears finally coming down. I wiped them away and closed my eyes so I could sleep. I finally woke up and we already landed in Georgia. I grabbed my things and headed out. Once I was out of the airport I see my mom holding up a signing saying 'Lucy Stone Welcome back!' I smiled halfheartedly and walked over to her.

"Lucy! You're finally here! How does it feel to be back at Georgia!" she says.

"Great." I lied and she reached out her hands and gave me a hug. I put my things in her car and I sat in the front seat. We drove back to my house in silence. We pulled up onto the driveway and I got my things. I opened the door into my house and walked straight back to my room. My room was just the way it was before I left. My ACDC posters scattered on the wall and I saw my old violin sitting on its stool on the corner of my room. I put my guitar on my bed and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. I took a pillow and smashed it onto my face.

"Why did I have to leave?" I groaned loudly.

_**2 weeks later….**_

I sat by the window sill. Strumming my guitar quietly. I hear a knock and the door to my room opened.

"Honey, are you okay?" my mom asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine. I'm just… not feeling well." I lied and continued strumming my guitar.

**Kendall's POV**

I was sitting at the apartment watching Despicable Me with Katie. My head tilted back on the edge of the couch. It's been a month now since Lucy left. I haven't been happy at all. Whenever I would hang out with Logan. Camille would pop up and I would groan loudly and walk back up to the apartment and hang out with Katie. I hear my cellphone ring and I reach into my pocket and saw it was an unknown number calling. I raised my eyebrow and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kendall Knight?" a voice on the phone asked.

"This is Kendall. Who is this?" I asked back.

"This is Mrs. Stone, Lucy's mother. I have a request. Lucy has been sad lately. She hasn't smiled since she got back. Guessing since you two are dating. I want you, and her friends to fly over to Georgia to surprise her." Lucy's mother offered. I shot up out of my seat.

"I would love to! When do you want us to fly there?"

"This Friday maybe?" she suggested.

"We'll be there!" I cheered and ended the call. I had a big grin across my face like I just saw the world's biggest cream puff! I texted Camille and Logan.

_Lucy's mom just called. She wants us to fly to Georgia to surprise Lucy! You in? –KKnight_

_I am definitely in! xCammyx_

_I'll go! oLogaliciouso_

**Lucy's POV**

It was Friday afternoon; my mom wanted me to run errands for her at the mall. I still felt unhappy about leaving L.A. I drive up onto our driveway and turned off the engine. I got out of the car then I hear.

"Lucy, is that you?" a voice called out. I turn to see Beau. He smiled and walked over to me, I just rolled my eyes. "When did you get into town?" he smiled.

"Two weeks ago. Where were you in a rock?" I closed the car door and started walking towards the front door.

"So want to maybe grab some coffee at Donny's then?" he offered.

"Beau, I'm not going to fall for your tricks again. So you better leave or I'll take out my pepper spray." I warned him. He raised his hands in the air and backed away slowly. "That's what I thought." I opened the front door and walked into the living room. To see mom watching Modern Family.

"Hey honey! Did you pay my loan at Macy's?" she rose from her seat and walked over to me.

"Yeah, is that all you need? I want to go back to my room."

"That's all. Oh, I got you a little something in your room. Since you've been a little sad. I hope you like it!" she winked at me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I climbed the staircase to my room. When I opened the door I see someone sitting on my bed.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted out. The person rose from my bed and turned to me to reveal the face. I saw the blonde hair and green eyes I would never forget, it was Kendall!

"That's not a nice way to greet someone!" Kendall joked and I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He twirled me around and put my on the floor again. "I missed you."

"I missed you to! How'd you get here?" I questioned.

"Your mom called us up to come over here to surprise you!" he answered.

"Us?" I hear a knock on the door and I saw Logan and Camille. I let go of Kendall and hugged both of them.

"I'm so glad I get to see you again! I couldn't stand being with the guys anymore!" Camille complained.

"Hey!" Kendall and Logan say in unison.

"No offense." Camille mentioned.

"No kiss?" Kendall added. I turned to him and stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his. I pull away and smiled. "I told you we would meet again." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I guess, distance is just a test to see how far love can travel." Kendall whispers into my ear.

* * *

**(A/N This story is by far my favorite (: How you guys liked it! Feedback is appreicated. Please messege suggestions to me! I will give you credit! Bye (: -Viv)**


	7. Dear Lucy

**(A/N The concept of the story came from Seddielover945 where she said to make a chapter where it takes place after BTD and talks about Kendall's feelings for Lucy. So Here it is! Thank you to Seddielover945 for the great idea! Making this chapter gave me chills! I might add some cheesiness to it? ;) You never know? Well Enjoy! -Viv)**

* * *

**__**_Dear Lucy,_

_ It's been a year since you've left. Life, sure has been quite lonely without you. Everyday I've been taking the elevator up and down from the Lobby, it's been reminding me of the sweet memories we've had together. I've been trying to move on, trying to forget you, it been hard. Since my descison, my relationship with Jo has been, doing okay. I'm trying happy to be back together with her, she's amazing. It's just she's different from you. How when I kiss you before, I felt the true meaning of falling in love. With Jo, it's just weird. Considering she was my first love in all. I bumped into a guy today while I was jogging. He had messy curly brown hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He observed me for a second, then he asked me if I had my first love yet. Of course, I said yes. He said that having your first love will be the best, and memorable. The next thing he said was your first love will also be your first heartbreak. It was like he was a fortune teller in a way that he could read my past. But I felt like I didn't think Jo was my first love at all. Yeah, Jo and I did have history together. But with you, Lucy I feel like I've known you all me life. we have the deep connection that Jo and I don't have at all. I personally think what brought both of our hearts together is the power of music. In my mind, I acutally declared you, my first love. Jo and I a few weeks ago were on a date, I took her for a midnight walk in the park, how we use to do. We were walking on the nicely fined pavement that when i felt my warm hands collided with Jo's, she fixed her fingers and wrapped them around my palm. It didn't feel right, after that date I walked back to my apartment and my mom was standing in the kitchen. She noticed how my face was completely confused. When, she spoke the words that got me into writing this letter to you. She said, "you still love her don't you?" Thus I'd say that I still am deeply and madly love with you, and I'll never stop. I hope your, enjoying life wherever you are now. Because, I miss you more then ever imagined. I wish you didn't leave so I could have my arms wrapped around you again, and feel you smiling whenever I kiss you. I guess you can say, I'm hopelessly devoted to you, and only you._

_ Love, Kendall_

I set my pen down gently on the table and folded the letter into thirds and inserted it into an envolope. I held the envolope in my hands and walked out the door. I took the elevator down to level 3 and walked to Lucy's apartment, or Lucy's old apartment. and knelt down on the carpet and slipped the envelope underneath the door, and stood back up. I clenched my hands as I felt the wooden door that was blocking you from me before. I leaned my forehead against the door.

"I love you." I whispered and took a step back, and walked away.


	8. Romeo's Kiss

**Kendall's POV**  
I walked into my Drama class, I sat in my seat in the back next to Camille and Logan.

"I cannot wait for Mrs. Bute to post the results of our audition!" Camille squealed.

"I obviously will get Juliet's part!"

"And I obviously will get Romeo!" Logan said haughtyly. The door of the classroom closes and Mrs. Bute walks in.

"Okay, I bet all of you are excited to know who has the parts, right?" Mrs Bute guessed. The class groaned except for Logan and Camille. "Okay, Juliet will be...Camille!" she announced. Camille jumped up and down. "And the role of our Romeo will be..." Logan brushed off her shoulder and grinning happily. "Kendall Knight!" I stood frozen in my seat. I feel a disturbing presense beside me. It was Logan in pure frustration.

Later that day, we walked up to the stage with our script in hand. "You think Logan's mad?" I asked Camille.

"Mad? His furious! I don't see what's to be mad about?"

"Well...considering your going to kiss me...his girlfriend." she explained.

"Now I understand. I still don't think he should be mad. Because..." I stopped. Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Because?" she questioned. "Can you keep it on the down low?" I asked, she nodded in response. "I like Lucy-" I was cut off when Mrs. Bute walked in with Logan, and Lucy?

"What are you two doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Logan dragged me into this. Like literally dragged me into this." Lucy heaving.

"I just want to know that it won't be a big kiss fest, okay?" Logan's voice angered.

"Dude, I swear." I promised.

"We' . ." his voice growing louder by each word.

"Okay, Logan and random girl go sit in the audience, and watch." Mrs. Bute ordered.

"Now we will start at the part where Romeo is going to kiss Juliet. At the Capulet party. Now, action!" she hands out the script.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Camille says. I walk closer to her.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." I spoke

"Oh, dear stranger." Camille whispers. Camille's free hand touches my left cheek. I lean forward to kiss Camille, when someone's phone beeped. I stopped.

"I think that's my phone, sorry." Camille apologized. She took out her phone and answered the call. "Really! I-I'm on my way!" she announced.

"Who was it?" Logan asked from below us.

"My agent. He said I landed my role in Catching Fire! I need to leave quick!" she squealed and grabbed her things. "I'll come with you!" Logan added.

"Wait, what about the play?" I asked.

"I'll do it later!" she hollered and headed out the door. I turn back to Mrs. Bute in shock.

"Without our Juliet, we can't rehearse. Darn it, I shouldn't have canceled my date with Dennis." she cried. I frowned and I look at Lucy. I suddenly got an idea.

"That doesn't mean it has to be our Juliet. We could use Lucy as Camille's substitute." Kendall suggested. Mrs. Bute's face lights up.

**Lucy's POV**

"What? Me? I'm not even good at acting at all!" I blurted out.

"Come on, you'll do fine. I know you will." Kendall smiled, I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. Every since I moved to L.A. I've been having this minor crush on Kendall. The way he smiles at me. How it so matches his emerald eyes. It just gives me the butterflies all over again.

"I-If you say so..." I gave in and hopped out of my seat, and made my way up back to the stage.

"Here, we can share." Kendall hands me his script. Such a gentlemen.

"We'll start from the top, and action!" Mrs. Bute shouted.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." Kendall spoke while holding my hand.

"I...Oh Romeo?" I quivered. Kendall giggles a little.

"Don't get out of character!" Mrs. Bute scolded us.

"Sorry..." I apologized. My hand reaches for Kendall's hand. He grab my hand and pull my body towards him. He uses his free hand and touches the back of my neck. This side of Kendall, shocked me. He took control of my body. The sparkle in his eyes, just melted me. Our lips almost an inch apart. His hot breath breathing against mine. He leans in, and our lips collided. The kiss wasn't like a regulars kiss. Kendall made it passionate, the way he caresses my cheek. His other hand moving to my forearm. I quickly snapped out of my heavenly phase and pushed Kendall back. "Why did you stop?" Mrs. Bute questioned. I look at Kendall his eyes looked confused. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of what to say. Without even thinking. I ran down the stage and grabbed my things and ran out.

**Kendall's POV**

She quickly grabbed her things and ran out. Both Mrs. Bute and I in shock. I reacted and chased after her. I ran out of the auditorium and looked around. I ran quickly around the buildings. No, Lucy. I ran around the sport stadiums. I found Lucy in the bleachers of the football stadium. I climbed up the stairs and sat next to Lucy. I observed Lucy for a second before saying something.

"Hey Lucy, you know Haley in our History class?" Lucy nodded.

"You like her?" she questions.

"Yeah." I lied. "But, she's taken." I sighed.

"It's okay, I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea." she patted my back. "Well there is this one girl. Man, her smile makes me smile. Whenever she hugs me, my head beats faster than ever! Sometimes, I just want to just go up to her and say I love you." I smiled,

"Then why don't you?" she asked. I turn and look and her. Our eyes meet, I wrap my hand around her neck and kissed her. I slip my hand from her neck to her cheek. She quickly pulled away once again.

"What about the girl you like?" she blurted out.

"Your pretty clueless. You're the girl I like." I chuckled. "

"W-what?" she stuttered. I leaned towards her. "I love you." I whispered to her ear. She jolted up from the feel of my breathe, and smiled. She leaned near my ear.

"I love you too." she whispered. A grin appeared on my face.

"I guess I found my Nemo." I spoke.

"Nemo?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you said there are plenty of fish in the sea. So, I answer with Nemo."I explained.

"You're so weird." she poked me in the stomach, and smiled.

* * *

**(A/N I'm back! (: I've been away from my computer for a while, because I was somewhere international. But, I'm back! But, as you can see I can't do the ABC thing because I was stuck on E. sorry. Instead I'll do just oneshots. But I still take requests! (: -Viv)**


	9. A Letter from Kendall

**(A/N I had received a request from Seddielover945 a long time ago about a sequel to my other oneshot called 'Dear Lucy' So here it is! (:- Viv)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was sitting on my couch with my guitar composing some songs, for my album. I had my notepad beside my, and my guitar on my lap.

"Why do I keep wanting more, when it just... left away?" I attempted, I lay my head back against the edge of the couch, frustrated. I toss my pen onto the coffee table. "Ugh, why is this so hard." I whisper. I put my hand on neck of my guitar, feeling the strings run through my fingertips. The slight ruggedness of each string calms myself. I remember back to when Kendall and I were playing the guitar together in front of my parents, to prove to them who I am. Kendall and I stealing glances at each other. His emerald green eyes meet my chocolate brown ones. His dimples appearing every time he smiled. I remember having butterflies in my stomach in that moment, I was falling for Kendall Knight. I smile at the moment, but at the same time.

"God, I miss the Palm Woods." I pause for a second, and big my bottom lip. "I miss you, Kendall." I cried, I grab a small pillow beside me, and embraced it. "I miss your hugs," I put my chin on the pillow. "I miss the way that you kiss me forehead, not my lips. I miss..." I felt a teardrop from my eyes, and fall onto my rosy cheeks. "...everything."

"Hello?" I hear a voice muffle from the outside. I wipe the tear off with my sleeve, and set down the pillow, and head to the door. I see through the eye hole, to see a woman, around her mid 20s with raven colored, hair knocking on my door. 'Why is she here? It's like, seven at night.' I thought. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Oh, hi! Sorry to knock on your door, at this time but, are you Lu..." she looks at a envelope, for a moment. "Lucy Stone?"

"I am, and who might you be?" I asked, looking at the women.

"I'm Julie Kalani, I live in apartment 3A at the Palm Woods, which I think use to be your apartment, yes?" I nodded, in agreement. "Well, two weeks ago, I found this slipped under my door by a boy named Kendall, and I think this letter for you." she held a white envelope, and handed it to me.

'Kendall, as in Kendall Knight? Wait, what am I thinking his the only Kendall at the Palm Woods.' I commented in my mind.

I notice that the envelope was already open, and I glance at her for a moment, thinking if she read the paper, or not.

"W-what? I may, or may have read the letter..." she added.

I pull out the letter from the envelope and began reading the letter from Kendall.

_Dear Lucy,_

It's been a year since you've left. Life, sure has been quite lonely without you. Everyday I've been taking the elevator up and down from the Lobby, it's been reminding me of the sweet memories we've had together. I've been trying to move on, trying to forget you, it been hard. Since my decision, my relationship with Jo has been, doing okay. I'm trying happy to be back together with her, she's amazing. It's just she's different from you. How when I kiss you before, I felt the true meaning of falling in love. With Jo, it's just weird. Considering she was my first love in all. I bumped into a guy today while I was jogging. He had messy curly brown hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He observed me for a second, then he asked me if I had my first love yet. Of course, I said yes. He said that having your first love will be the best, and memorable. The next thing he said was your first love will also be your first heartbreak. It was like he was a fortune teller in a way that he could read my past. But I felt like I didn't think Jo was my first love at all. Yeah, Jo and I did have history together. But with you, Lucy I feel like I've known you all me life. we have the deep connection that Jo and I don't have at all. I personally think what brought both of our hearts together is the power of music. In my mind, I actually declared you, my first love. Jo and I a few weeks ago were on a date, I took her for a midnight walk in the park, how we use to do. We were walking on the nicely fined pavement that when i felt my warm hands collided with Jo's, she fixed her fingers and wrapped them around my palm. It didn't feel right, after that date I walked back to my apartment and my mom was standing in the kitchen. She noticed how my face was completely confused. When, she spoke the words that got me into writing this letter to you. She said, "you still love her don't you?" Thus I'd say that I still am deeply and madly love with you, and I'll never stop. I hope your, enjoying life wherever you are now. Because, I miss you more then ever imagined. I wish you didn't leave so I could have my arms wrapped around you again, and feel you smiling whenever I kiss you. I guess you can say, I'm hopelessly devoted to you, and only you.

Love, Kendall

The last line, struck me like lightning. I couldn't even react in words.

"You should take that boy back," Julie concluded, and winked at me and walked away.

"Wait!" I called out, and she turned her head to me. "Thank you." I smiled.

"Don't mention it, and one more thing. Do you still love this, Kendall boy?" she asked out of the nowhere.

"Well, more than anything." I answered,

"That's good." she giggled, and continued walking. I watch her and I turn my body around, to see dark figure from the shadows walk toward me. I squinted my eyes, and that when I realized I would see those emerald eyes once, more.

"Hello." Kendall smiled, and his dimples appearing on his cheeks. "That was a good answer, there." he laughed, and I threw the paper on the ground, and ran towards him and tackled him in a hug. "Owf! Getting a bit strong aren't you Lu?" Tears began falling from my eyes. "Oh crap! Umm... I"m sorry! Please don't cry! I didn't intend for this to happen!" he paniced.

"I-I missed you." I spoke and gripped him tighter, and looked up at him. He smiled, once more.

"I know, I missed you too." he said, and I leaned in and he kissed me. During the kiss I smiled like I had never smiled before. We parted lips, and I rested my head against his chest.

"Did you set this whole thing up?" I implored.

"Yeah." he chuckled,

"You're so cheesy." I laugh, he took his hand in mine, and put his chin at the top of my head.

"Wanna go for a stroll?" he asked,

"You know I'd love to." I answered, and we walked together with my hand in his, and this night couldn't have been anymore perfect.

* * *

**(A/N Hello, again! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! For thoughs who have read it I made a story last month called 'Summer Love' I had removed it from FF because I was a bit unhappy of it. So from that time till now I've been changing it up a bit, and making it better! So I hope your ready for it! I have a bunch of ideas in me, and I just can't wait to share it with you guys! SO Keep an eye out for that story, and many more! Bye! :) -Viv)**


	10. Love Not Mine

**(A/N I would like to remind you for important purposes. I will be releasing a new story sometime in May called Palm Woods High ! It is a Lucy and Kendall! I've been working on it for quite sometime now! And I am really excited for you to see it! Also, I will be posting dabbles once in a while because I want to focus on the new story! So Yeah! Be excited :) -Vivienne)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Today, is the day that I, Lucy Stone will tell Kendall how I feel! And nothing will stop me thing time! Kendall and I have been become extremely close over the past year, and during the course of that year, I've develop some, or maybe a lot of feelings for him. Although we haven't crossed the lines of being friends, I feel like that I can break that friend zone barrier. Ever since Beau cheated on me, I've been having different views on relationships, and boys in general. But, Kendall just seems like the perfect guy. The way he comforted me, when Beau cheated on me, again. He held me close in his arms, and whispered me to not cry. He stayed with my the whole night, so he can can ensure that I'm fine. That was when I realized, he was the one.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the lobby button, and waited.

"Hey Kendall! Did I ever tell you that I've liked you for a long time now?" I rehearsed. "Ugh, that sounds too straight forward. Uhh... Hey Kendall want to hang out later? Sounds too best friend-ish." I sigh, and think again. "Hey Kendall, theres something I've been meaning to tell you." Then the elevator opened and I see Kendall.

"Oh hey Lucy!" he greets me with his nice warm smile. "Oh, I want you to meet someone!" he says, and I turn to see there was a girl beside him. Around our age with long brown ombre hair, hazel eyes, and nice olive skin. She had a nice slender figure, and look about five foot nine.

"This is Phoebe, she's a new to the Palm Woods." he looks at Phoebe smiling.

"It's really nice to meet you! Kendall has told me so much about you." she greets me.

"It's a really nice to meet you too..." I reply back, and Kendall and her walk into the elevator, I step out onto the lobby floor.

"Oh yeah, theres a party at the rooftop on Friday be there, okay?" I nodded, in response. "I'll talk you to later, Lucy." he says, and I notices that Phoebe and Kendall were holding hands, and Phoebe slightly leaned against Kendall's arm. Then the elevator door closes.

My whole world collapsed into pieces. Seeing the boy I loved for so long slips away. I knew I should've told him sooner. Why? Why did I have to scared!

I took out my phone and called Camille. The dial tone rings, then I hear a hello.

"Camille, meet me at Coldstone in ten! I-I really need someone to talk too." I whimper.

"Uh, okay! Be right over there." she agreed, then ended the call. I put my phone back into my back pocket, and rushed to Coldstone.

Once I arrived at Coldstone, I see Camille sitting out on the patio with ice creams with each two scoops.

"Hey, Camille." I say, and I take a seat.

"Hey, I got your usual Mint Chocolate ice cream just in case this was one of those situations, where ice cream is needed." Camille smiles, and hands me ice cream. I take a spoon and gulp a spoonful of ice cream. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, today I was finally going to tell Kendall how I feel when-" I began,

"You were going to tell Kendall you liked him! What took you so long?" Camille gasped,

"You knew?" Camille nodded, "How did you know?" I question,

"Lucy, I see the way you look at him. Whenever you talk to him you stare at his green eyes, and just smiling all funny. You're pretty obvious." Camilla confesses,

"Well, anyways I was about to tell him when I see the new girl come in and just swept him off his feet! Like he was lovestruck! I just fell, and shattered. I-I can't stand see him with another girl. The one guy that treats me like the way I want to be treated just...is gone." I cry, and take another scoop of ice cream.

"I-I'm sorry. Well, maybe is just trying to get back into dating. I mean he was also pretty hurt when Jo left him. If you love someone so much, you should have the strength to let them be happy." Camille spoke, and her words ran through me. If I love Kendall so much, I would let him be happy.

Later that Friday night...

I meet up with Camille at the entrance of the party at the rooftop. She was wearing a two tones shirt, and black jeans.

"Hey!" she greets me with a wave. "Everyone's already dancing inside." she reminded.

We both walk in and we see the rooftop decked out with lights booming and a DJ managing music. I look across the dancefloor, and I see Kendall dancing with Phoebe. Camille notices me watching them. Jealousy starts taking over me. I bite my bottom lip.

"You know, if you don't want to be here. We can go somewhere else? Maybe to R-FX near the Walk of Fame is you want?" Camille suggests.

"N-no, It's fine." I insisted, "I think I'm just going to get over Kendall. Since I am his friend I should just let him be happy." I lied,

"You sure?" Camille questions,

"Positive. Now go have fun C." I smile, and she smiles.

"First let's dance!" she giggles, and grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dancefloor.

Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia was blaring from the speakers afar. Camille and I were jumping up and down! Going with the flow of the music.

After a long time of dancing I begin to get tired, and walk over to the refreshments table. I pour myself some fruit punch in a cup. I take a sip then, someone tapped my shoulder. I turn to see James with a drink also in his hand.

"What's up?" he asked,

"Nothing much just drinking me some punch." I reply, and took another sip.

"I can see that. But, I mean what's up with you, personally." he inches closer to me.

"I'm assuming you heard that I like Kendall?" I say,

"You like Kendall!" He blurts out, I quickly slap the arm he was holding a drink. "Ow!"

"Don't say it out loud!" I scold him,

"Sorry, well what do you feel about Kendall dating Phoebe over there." he directs to Kendall talking amongst Phoebe. Both of them laughing, and smiling at each other.

"Honestly?" I look back to James,

"No, lie to me." James replied sarcastically. I look back at Kendall and Phoebe.

"Crushed, alone, broken again." I addressed my feelings,

"How about you come dance with me? Take your mind off, Kendall over there." James recommends,

"Sure." I smile, and we set our drinks on the table and make our way over to the dance floor and start dancing.

Later, half way during the song that was being played they switched to the slow song. When suddenly Kendall approaches James and I.

"Hey James, can I steal Lucy for a dance?" Kendall smiles, and James looks at me.

"She's all yours." James hands me over to Kendall. I put my hands over Kendalls neck,and his hands on my hips.

"So, how's Phoebe?" I asked,

"Good, I think she might be the one." Kendall comments, and I feel an ache in my heart. I have to tell him. I need to.

"You know, Kendall the one might be closer than you think." I added,

"Really? I guess it is Phoebe." he grins, I grit my teeth, and pull him apart from me. "You don't want to dance anymore?"

"Kendall, you're completely idiot you know that." I whisper to him. I feel tears coming down my face.

"Kendall, you okay?" Kendall asks concerned, and I push his hand away.

"Completely Oblivious!" I cried out, and ran away.

I ran until and ended up arriving at the pool. No one was around, and Bitters was already asleep. I take off my shoes, and sat on the edge of the pool, and slipped my feet into the water. I feel the coldness of the water tingle my toes. I hear sound of running, I look up and I see Kendall breathing heavily.

"There. You. Are." He exhales after each word.

"Here I am." I mumble, and he walks over to me.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. If saying the one reminds you of Beau then I'm completely sorry." he apologizes. I look up at him, and his piercing green eyes looking down at me.

"Alright." I gave up, and moved my feet in the water.

"Awesome. Let's go head back to the party!" He encourages.

"You can go. I'm just going to stay here." I say, and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Then, let's have our own party here!" he grins, and takes my phone out of my hands, and pushes me into the pool. I fall in and went underwater. When I submerged I pulled back my hair to see Kendall sitting on the edge of the of the pool. I dive under the water and swam up to him. I grabbed his legs and pulled him into the water. I laugh and he shakes his hair out of his eyes.

"Jerk!" he calls me,

"You're the one that pushed me off!" I reminded,

"Still!" Kendall objected. Kendall swam back to the edge and pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the patio. He looks at me for a moment and smiles.

"Lucy, you're pretty you know." he compliments me,

"Thanks." I murmur,

"You're so pretty, amazing, and have a girl who's tough but, is a softy. A girl who's personality is determined, and bubbly at the same time. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." I bit my bottom lip once again, and went for it. I swam over to him, put my hands on the edge, and pulled myself up using my muscles and kissed Kendall on the lips. I feel his hand slip onto my cheek, and I pull away.

"I love you, Kendall." I confessed, and dove back down into the water.

* * *

**I say this all the time but pleas leave requests on what one shot to do because if you do I will feature you as the idea sumbitter! Also, so I can post more then once in a while! **

**LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! ****LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! ****LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! ****LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS! LEAVE REQUESTS!**


	11. Boyfriend

**Hello! It is me again, Vivienne! This is just a quick one shot, I did a few weeks ago. But, didn't really upload yet. Anyways, I am almost done editing the FIRST CHAPTER of PALM WOODS HIGH! I will upload the chapter on either May 2nd or May 9th! So be excited! I've been working on this idea for QUITE a long time. Probably since December of 2012. Right After I finished 'the Wheel of the Game' SO Yeah! Here is Boyfriend! I'm sorry if it is a quick one shot, I just had to update you guys on my new story! :) -Viv**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was in the Knight's apartment for a surprise party for the boys coming back from tour. I was kneeling behind the couch with Camille and Katie by my sides.

"Where's Mason?" Katie asked.

"His in school right now. I told him I would be at the surprise party and he was okay with it." I whisper back. Mason is my boyfriend, his a older cute boy from VAC (Visual Arts of California). I met him at the mall a month ago. His friends dared him to flirt with me. Then, I guess we just clicked? Now that Kendall, my best friend is coming back from tour I want him to meet Mason so they could get along! The front door of the apartment opens and Camille, Katie and I jump out of the couch.

"Surprise!" we shouted out in unison, Kendall and Logan drop their duffel bags to the ground and rushed over to Camille and I. I hugged Kendall tightly.

"Finally, my bestfriend is back home!" I smile sweetly.

"Hey!" Camille intrudes with jealousy.

"One of my best friends." I correct myself.

"It's good to be back! I thought I was going to live on a tour bus for the rest of my life!" Kendall complains. "Plus I can't sleep with James's snoring." he whispers to me.

"So heard that!" James yelled from across the room. He walked up to us and I noticed James got a new hair cut, again. he notices me looking at him and smiles. "Like what you see?"

"As if." I answered bluntly.

"Well, ain't that a nice welcome." James walks over to the refrisgerator to get us bottles of water.

"So what has been going on with you for the pass 2 months?" Kendall smiles.

"Well, I have news. I got a boyfriend!" I finally announce to the boys,

"What!" James blurted out and squirted all the water on the kitchen floor.

"W-when?" Kendall stutters a little bit with his smile now faded.

"We just started dating 2 weeks ago. His a college boy goes to VAC. I really want you to meet him! I really think you two can get a long!" I hold Kendall's hand in joy.

"Okay, how about we watch some movies, shall me?" Camille announces and everyone gathers around the couch. I sat next to Kendall and Camille. Both Kendall's and my feet were on top of the coffee table's surface. Carlos inserts the movie into the DVD play and turns off the lights.

"What is this movie?" I asked Camille.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre! " she squeals and cuddles into Logan's arm. I roll my eyes at the scene. I feel Kendall's hand crawl onto mine, and I giggle a little, and let his hand be in mine.

**_3 days later..._**

**Kendall's POV**

I was on my way to the mall to hang out with Lucy. It's been three days now since the band and I got back to the Palm Woods. I liked it back, but not the thought of Lucy having a boyfriend. I mean, I was also planning to asking her to dinner too!

I drove into an empty parking space in the parking lot and got out of my car. I walked towards where Lucy and I are suppose to meet to see Lucy with someone else? It was a tall man with dark brown hair and a scruff. Then I noticed that they were holding hands. I knew immediately who it was. It was Lucy's older college boyfriend.

"Kendall!" Lucy greets me with a hug. "Oh, this is Mason, my boyfriend!"

"I've heard so much about you, from Lucy!" Mason holds out his hand for a handshake, I didn't give him a greeting at all.

"Well, Lucy didn't mention anything about you! Until a few days a go." I answered and his hand was taken away and put back into Lucy's hand. I didn't like Mason, one bit. He may seem like a nice guy but I don't trust him with Lucy's heart at all. Considering his an older guy too!

The rest of the day didn't go how Lucy 'planned' it to be, we had coffee at Starbucks and we talked. I treated Mason so badly that I can see him roll his eyes at me. Lucy had noticed my bad behavior and kicked my knee underneath the table. I kept on insulting him with how he looked and why he couldn't get a girl with the same age as him.

A few days have passed and I had no contact with Lucy after that. I didn't want to see her with Mason at all. I can't deny I have feelings for her. She just means so much to me.

I hear from Camille that Mason and Lucy broke up when Mason took my advice and found a girl at his college. I smiled in happiness but frowned at the same time. Knowing it was all my fault that they broke up. With the guilt within me I had to apologize to Lucy for what happened. The next day, I came towards Lucy's apartment door and knocked. Lucy opened her door surprised to see me. Before she was able to react, I interrupted her.

"I came to apologize." I murmur slowly. "Lucy... I love you. You're all I can thought about during tour. For my behavior a few days ago, I guess I have to face the facts and know. That you'll never become mine." I continued on. "Can I ask a favor of you? I want to do something." I looked at her and kissed her lips. My heart bursted out. I pulled back and blushed from the courageous action I did.

"I'll leave now." I informed and took a step back when Lucy grabbed my hand and hugged me tightly. I was confused for a moment. She lifted her head off my chest and stood on her toes and kissed my lips,

"You know how you said I'd never be yours?" Lucy mentions, I nodded. "Well, I am now." she smiles and my faces lights up and I pick her up and twirled her around.

* * *

**Please leave requests! **

**LEAVE REQUESTS! **

**LEAVE REQUESTS!**

**LEAVE REQUESTS!**


End file.
